¿Vas a venir o no?
by HypnotizedD
Summary: Leve mención de slash. HPXDM. Harry esta deprimido y descubre que... la compañía de Malfoy, es de todo menos desagradable. no tan lindo como suena


Cuando una está necesitada de un novio y de un buen abrazo.  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla.

1

Miro hacia arriba, el cielo, pacifico, tranquilo, todo lo opuesto a la tierra. Apretó sus puños, conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que rogaban por salir. Tenso su mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de gritar, de saltar, de saltar y gritarle al mundo. Gritar… no importaba… tan solo necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase.

Sacudió su cabeza, harto ya… harto de tener cada mañana que dibujar una falsa sonrisa, una sonrisa partida a la mitad, una sonrisa de esas ensayadas veinte horas frente al espejo. Rio como solo un verdadero retorcido sabría hacerlo. Todo se sentía tan mal. Todo se sentía tan vil, respirar… se sentía una carga.

Soñar…

Soñar, ¿acaso no son los sueños, los alientos al alma, la esperanza del mañana? Si eso era verdad, el nunca vería el mañana, ya no quedaban sueños, le dolía soñar y saber que no se haría realidad, que nada volvería a hacer como antes, sentía como si guindara de unos hilos, a la merced de aquel cruel ventrílocuo que jugaba con él, capaz y con una gran sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Volteo y miro a Ron, su cabeza gacha, igual a la de los demás pelirrojos, igual a la de todos los demás. ¿De qué servía ganar? ¿De qué servía triunfar? Si aquellos que amamos y perdemos, no regresarán jamás. Aparto la mirada enseguida, cuando la sintió a punto de flaquear, cuando vio como la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, supo… que ya no podría más. El trataba de sostener su mano, pero no podía, simplemente sentía que no le podía dar el consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba.

Soltó su mano y salió de ahí, no podía soportarlo más, ya simplemente… ya no. No más dolor, no quería más dolor, no quería ver más dolor. Trato de mantener la calma, ¿Calma? ¿Qué calma? La había perdido hacia ya mucho, asique corrió… corrió mientras veía como todo se nublaba y como un torrencial aguacero, salido de quien sabe dónde, caía y caía. Con fuerza, casi con fiereza, como si el cielo estuviera enojado con él, como si el cielo quisiera dañarlo, como si las gotas de lluvia fueran pequeñas estalactitas cayendo.

Apresuro el paso, sentía el aire, se sentía mejor, la forma en que la viento pegaba contra su rostro, como la lluvia caía sobre él, el sonido de sus zapatos al dar contra los pequeños charcos que se habían formado, corrió más rápido, sin cuidar de que se pudiera resbalar, y cuando se canso, flexiono sus rodillas y apoyo sus manos en ellas, con la respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor entremezcladas con la lluvia que aun caía.

-Huir de tu novia en medio del funeral de su hermano… un poco cruel, tratándose del niño-que-vivió-y-triunfo, ¿quién diría que los gryffindors no eran cobardes?- escucho con sorna a espaldas suyas… sin cambiar su posición miro hacia atrás viendo que se trataba de Malfoy, totalmente empapado, su cabello platinado estaba pegado a su cara, al igual que su camisa 

blanca, llevaba una corbata negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre, pero Harry podía jurar que aquellos ojos grises no. Y no se preguntaba porque.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-

-Vine a dejar unas flores y me tope con el funeral de tu amiguito- explico con simpleza. Harry se erguió y lo miro de frente, recordando que uno de los amigos, _gorilas_, de Malfoy había muerto, Harry bajo la vista, sintiendo algo de culpa.

-Te ves como si te hubieran dado una buena patada en el culo- comento Malfoy, el bufo, Malfoy siempre tan elocuente, pero tenía que reconocerle que el rubio tenía razón, Harry ya no sabía qué rayos hacer para ocultar las grandes bolsas que tenía por ojeras.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de encantador- respondió, curiosamente, se sentía relajado. Estaba casi seguro que disfrutaba estar hablando con Malfoy.

-¿Vas a volver?- Harry lo medito, no… no quería volver, quería… quería alejarse de todo durante un tiempo y negó con la cabeza, Malfoy sonrió.

-Te invito un helado… ya sabes, en vista de que tu novia te va a dejar

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

Malfoy sonrió -¿vas a venir o no?- y sin más empezó a andar… Harry miro hacia la capilla que se hallaba un poco bastante lejos.

-_Lo siento…_

FIN


End file.
